Quite like the snow -Hollyleaf's Second Chance-
by Shyannada141
Summary: Hollyleaf is reborn into a new world, she has all her remembers her past life as a Thunderclan warrior. She also has a scar of were Hawkfrost had killed her in battle, she was born into the Sakaki house hold she is two years older than her brother Yuya. What will happen when she is thrown into a battle that she wasn't supposed to be in.
1. Chapter 1

Shyannada141: Hello Everyone, since there isn't a crossover between Yugioh Arc V and Warrior Cats I decided to make one.

Yuto & Yuya: Shyannada141 does not own Yugioh Arc V or Warrors

Shun & Crow: But she does own the plot

 _Hollyleaf: The story has shipping like counterpartshipping and more. It will have cannon here and there but the rest is mostly Non-cannon_

Shyannada141: Also Yuzu Bracelet works on Yugo and Yuri only, also to explain Yuto and Yuya haven't crossed paths yet, because Yuto flews a few minutes before Yuya arrived.

 _Firestar: On with the story!_

* * *

 _I didn't expect that I would get another chance at life, I didn't even expect that I was going to turn into a two leg, why was I given a second chance? I know I don't deserve it, So why? Why am I here? What has bought me here? Who am I suppose to be? I- I hope this life I can be happy..._

 _-Hollyleaf_

* * *

It has been 16 years since Hollyleaf has been a twoleg-Human, and she was still trying to find out why she was here and not in Starclan. Tough she didn't mine it at all, she loved her new brother as well as Lionblaze and Jayfeather. Her brother's name is Yuya Sakaki, she was only two years older then him and had black hair and green eyes unlike his red and green hair and red eyes. She hadn't spent much time with him because of her training at her school, which was all about fighting and protecting those in need. She was sent to the school at the age of eight because of her leaping ability, she was aloud to finally came home to see her family, well only her brother and mother, because her father had want missing before his duel, people called him a coward but she knew he didn't leave without a very good reason way he left. She was now in front of You Show Duel School, she wanted to surprise her brother Yuya when he came out of the building. She didn't have to wait long, because Yuya and his friend Yuzu walked out the building together.

"Yuya!" Hollyleaf waved towards them as they got closer to the school gates. As soon as she had spoken Yuya face lit up with shock, surprise, and happiness, he looked around and when his eyes spotted her he gave a huge smile on his face and run over to her.

"Hollyleaf!" He shouted as he hugged her tightly. He had missed her so much, and planned to spend time with her."Your back! Me and mom missed you so much! Why didn't you tell us you were coming home today?!"

"I wanted to surprise you and mom!" She said as she hugged him back, she loved her little brother like she loved Loinblaze and Jayfeather when she was still a cat."Anyway, I'm going to be in the torment with you tomorrow!" His eyes widen in surprise, but soften as he gave her a big goofy grin.

"That's great news! I can't wait to see your deck! I wonder what monsters you have!" He said excitedly. She giggled as he want on and on about duel monsters.

"Yuya, let's go home. I still have to surprise mom," she said with a small smile on her face, when her brother was happy she was happy.

"YES! MOM WOULD BE SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" He grabbed a hold of Hollyleaf's wrist and started to drag her to their home.

* * *

Shyannada141: I enjoyed writing this chapter it was really fun, if you guys have any questions it may be in the next chapter if not then that's fine, please review and there are a fresh cookies and milk by the door! Bye~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Shyannada141: Here's the new chapter enjoy!**

* * *

Hollyleaf had missed her brothers duel with Shingo Sawatari, who she heard about from Yuya, and the reason she missed his duel was because she had to duel at the same time as him. She won her duel, the guy that was supposed to go against her surrendering after she summoned blue-eyes white dragon on the first turn, her opponent was scared of dragons, so that's way he quit the duel in the first place. She didn't like that at all, but she had to accept that and just go on with it, she had another duel tomorrow, which means yet again she's going to miss seeing Yuya's duel which upset her greatly, but she knew that would get another chance to see him duel, thanks to a little birdy telling her on accident that after these duels were finished there would be a battle though out the city...

* * *

The next day, everyone was super hyped up about today's duel, but Hollyleaf noticed that Yuya wasn't his normal self this afternoon, he had a blank face on his face. Hollyleaf didn't get much of a chance to talk to him because she was immaitdely(?) forced into her duel once she got to the dueling area. Her opponent was a guy with blond hair and blue eyes, she guessed this Jushiro Takaki.

H: 4000

J: 4000

"Duel!" They both shouted as the flied spell activated, the flied was a forest with a lake. It reminded Hollyleaf her past life, but she couldn't think of that now.

"I place one face down and I summon Horus the black flame dragon Lv. 4 in attack mode then end my turn," she said as she jumped on Horus back, the dragon started running across the flied.

"Nice move," Jushiro grinned as he draw a card from his deck,"I place two cards face down and one monster face down, I end my turn!"

J: 4000

H: 4000

"Here goes!" Hollyleaf draws a card and smiles," I play cup of ace, if it flips tails my opponent draws 2 cards, if heads I draw 2 cards." A coin comes out of the cup, it landed on heads, Hollyleaf draws 2 cards. "Now I play the spell card Ancient Runes letting me summon from my hand to the flied from Lv. 5 and up normal monster! Come fourth Blue eyes white dragon! I play one monster face down. Now Horus attack his face down card!" Hollyleaf jumped off of Horus and landed on top of Blue eyes head. When Horus attacked Jushiro's face down monster it flipped over reliving it to be Arsenal Summoner its Defiance matched Horus attack so it wasn't destroyed in battle.

"Now Arsenal's effect actives I can add one card from my deck to my hand," she wasn't paying attention to what he put in his hand.

"Grr, since Horus didn't finish off your monster I'll let Blue eyes take care of it instead. White lighting!" Hollyleaf snapped, Blue eyes roars and sends an attack towards Arsenal.

"Not so fast! I active my trap card! Hollow life Barrier! By activating it all your monsters can't attack for the rest of the turn! I can active this effect by discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard! My monster is safe!" Jushiro discarded one card to stop Blue eyes attack.

"Hmph, I end my turn," Hollyleaf glared at him from up above.

"My turn!" Jushiro draws a card. "I play Hidden Armory! By sending the top card of my deck to the graveyard and I can chose one equipped card from my deck to my hand then reshuffle my deck. Now I equipped Arsenal Summoner rising his Attack to 2100, now I will attack Horus the Black Flame Lv. 4!"

"Not so fast! I active my trap card! Scrap Iron Scarecrow! It stops your attack and lays face down yet again waiting to be used again!" Hollyleaf shouts.

"Heh, nice comeback, I end my turn," Jushiro smiled.

H: 4000

J: 4000

"Tee hee," She giggled and draw a card,"Now blue eyes attack Arsenal!"

"Not so fast! I active the trap Spirit Barrier so I don't take damage from blue eyes attack!" Jushiro shouted as his monster shattered to pieces.

"Did you forget I still have Horus on the flied?! Horus attack his life points directly!" Hollyleaf shouted, Jushiro's LP want down to 2400. "Now I flip summon Red eyes B. Chick which I may or may not have forgotten about... Now I use its effect by sending it to the graveyard I can special summon red eyes black dragon from my hand to the flied. Now I place this monster face down and end my turn."

"Shit, I draw," Jushiro draws a card,"Now I play Fairy of the spring to return Gravity Axe-Grarl back to my hand and place one monster face down on the flied ending my turn."

J: 2400

H: 4000

"My turn! My blue eyes destroy his face down! Red eyes attack him directly!" Hollyleaf shouts jumping off Blue eyes white dragon, leading safely on the ground. Blue eyes destroyed his face down while Red eyes finished him off.

WINNER: HOLLYLEAF SAKAKI!

"That was a good duel! When I get stronger next time I won't take it easy on you! See ya!" Jushiro grinned while he run off the flied. Hollyleaf smiled after him glad that she had dueled him.


End file.
